


Vivienne's party

by DaniZdunich



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniZdunich/pseuds/DaniZdunich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and Sera throw a party for Vivienne</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivienne's party

Sera and Dorian plan a birthday party for Vivienne 

A Dragon Age short story by me.

 

"You know Dorian, Vivi seems. so whingy and grumpy" Sera spoke out of the clear blue at Dorian . "She's even more grumpier than Blackwall, makes him look like he's been frolucing in a field of flowers. " 

"You're definitely right, I agree. Lately he's been spending a lot of time with our dwarven inquisitor . Both are happy and that's what counts. " just then an idea hit Dorian from out if nowhere. " Sera I have a great idea! This would cheer Vivienne up for sure!"

Sera squealed in delight , oh the things she'd do. "Are they pranks? Pranks make people laugh you know." 

Dorian shook his head "Maker's Breath no, I'll tell you but you have to keep it secret. "

Sera stepped closer to Dorian, placed her hands on his shoulders and shook him while belting out "What is it?! What is it?! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" 

Dorian had to stop the elf woman from shaking him up, "I will once my eyes stop spinning around in my head." he groaned feeling a bit dizzy from such. "Me and you can plan a birthday party for Vivienne... make her a cake at least. Vivienne looks like she loves cake."

That all too familiar giggle emerged from Sera's lips. "I like this , come on let's go!" without hesitation Sera grabbed Dorian by his hand to lead him to the kitchen so they could get started on the cake

For the time being the staff and cooks were shooed out "Go take a break you work too hard!" was said to them along with other convincing things. 

For hours the two did their best to make the cake, Dorian had to keep Sera from trying to start a food fight with him. "We must be neat and tidy, plus I don't want my hair to get ruined." those sort of things.

"Awww you're no fun." Sera feigned a pout at him. 

"The element of surprise us the best thing. Any ways let's get started. " Both of them raced towards the kitchen and took over for the next three hours to make a cake for Vivienne. 

"Whew that was... a lot of work , now let's get this to Vivienne, might cheer her up." Dorian insisted. 

Sera volunteered to carry the cake as Dorian lead towards the balcony Vivienne stood at. 

Dorian went first, "Dearest Vivienne, I have a surprise for you... " Just as Vivienne turned around to face Dorian, from nowhere Sera dashed in, "Here's your cake you can have and eat it too!" 

Next there was cake bits splattered all over Vivienne as Sera decided to be Sera and cram the cake into Vivienne's face and then giggle at te display before skipping off "Victory!"

Dorian dipped a finger into te frosting "Blech, too salty... anyways Vivienne cheer up... it's the effort and thought that counts " 

Dorion then made his quick exit, letting Vivienne seeth in a poorly tasteful cake. 

The End.


End file.
